Always
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Randy Orton and Mike Mizanin were supposed to be together forever and always... Song-fic to Always by Saliva Boy/Boy.  Randy Orton/Miz. Please Reveiw! Very Sad! if you can't take it don't read!


_~Okay, so I got a very nice comment from and that's the only person. But it was a nice thing to do so now I'm making another fic. I like song fic as you can see, so I was looking for a song to do and I was listening to a awesome(Shut Up Mike)song by Saliva. The song is always and I was thinking about what the paring should be and after going through all my Miz parings(It has to have Mike in it cuz I love him…so does John Morrison, Kofi Kingston, and Randy Orton) but I picked Randy/Mike so yeah that is what your going to read. Please Review!~_

_**Warnings-BOY/BOY (And maybe cursing)**_

_**Paring-Randy Orton/Miz**_

_**Song-Always By Saliva**_

**I Hear A Voice Say "Don't Be So Blind"**

**It's Telling Me All Of These Things**

**That You Would Probably Hide!**

**Am I Your One And Only Desire?**

**Am I The Reason You Breath,**

**Or Am I The Reason You Cry?**

**Always, Always, Always,**

**Always, Always, Always,**

**I Just Can't Live Without You!**

**(Randy POV)**

Like I said, I hear voices and right now they are asking, no telling me not to be so blind. Its telling me all these things that I'm afraid you do and I don't know if their right or not. there is not telling because you would hide the truth if the truth was what these voices are telling me.

I worry about the way you look at Morrison, aren't I supposed to be your only desire? Tonight I woke up to find you in our bed like normal but you were crying. "Mike…why were you crying." "Just A nightmare." You looked at me accusingly and I had to wonder if you were blaming me for something. Is this the end? We were supposed to be together always and now all of a sudden I make you cry! I don't know what to do because I can't live without you.

**I Love You!**

**I Hate You!**

**I Can't Get Around You.**

**I Breath You,**

**I Taste You,**

**I Can't Live Without You**

**I Just Can't Take Anymore**

**This Life Of Solitude**

**I Guess That I'm Out The Door**

**And Now I'm Done With You.**

**(Mike POV)**

I love Randy Orton. I really do, but then sometimes I feel like I hate him like when he thinks I'm cheating on him with John Morrison. Me and John are just friends and yes he is attractive but Randy is the only man for me. I know that Randy Is the on;y man for me because after breathing only him, and tasting only him for 2 amazing years I don't think I could go with out it, with out him! Before I got with him I was so alone and depressed but for the last few weeks it's been like I'm alone again! I don't want to leave, even if I could live without him. But it feels like he is already leaving me and there is nothing I can do about it.

**I Feel, Like You Don't Want Me Around**

**I Guess, I'll Pack All My Things**

**I Guess, I'll See You Around**

**Its All, Been Bottled Up Until Now.**

**As I Walk Out Your Door**

**All I Hear Is The Sound**

**Always, Always, Always,**

**Always, Always, Always,**

**I Just Can't Live Without You!**

**(Randy POV)**

Mike is done with me, I can feel it so I'm going to leave him before he can leave me. It wont hurt him as much for me to leave but if I woke up one morning and he and all his belongings were gone I don't think I could take it so this is how it has to be. Its 4:00 in the morning and my bags are or packed and in my truck(Mike has his own car) and I just came back to see if I had left anything. After checking everywhere I was sure that it looked like Randal Keith Orton had never stepped foot into thins room. I go over to Mike who is sleeping soundly like the angel he is…my angel even though its been hell the last few weeks I could never hate him. I kissed him softly on his cheek and with that I walked out the door. As I left a single tear slid down my face as I remember what I was leaving behind.

**I Love You!**

**I Hate You!**

**I Can't Get Around You.**

**I Breath You,**

**I Taste You,**

**I Can't Live Without You**

**I Just Can't Take Anymore**

**This Life Of Solitude**

**I Guess That I'm Out The Door**

**And Now I'm Done With You.**

**I Love You!**

**I Hate You!**

**I Can't Live Without You**

**I Wrap My Hand Around Your Heart**

**Why Would You Tear My World Apart**

**Always, Always, Always, Always**

**(Mike POV)**

When I woke up this morning Randy was gone. No note or anything, and I realized with a frightened jolt that all his things were gone. At that point I sat on my bed stunned and in total disbelief wondering what I had done to make the best thing to ever happen to me just up and disappear. After maybe 5 minutes of sitting in a sickening silence with out the sweet sound to Randy' snoring to serve as my music I broke down and started to cry.

My hand found its way to my chest because their was an unimaginable pain coming from my heart and my body started to shake and tremble while I continued to weep heavily. "Why…why would you do this to me"…WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER AND ALWAYS, RANDY WHY!"

**I See, The Blood All Over Your Hands**

**Does It Make You Feel, More Like A Man**

**Was It All Just A Part Of Your Plan**

**The Pistols Shaking In My Hands**

**And All I Hear Is The Sound**

**I Love You!**

**I Hate You!**

**I Can't Live Without You**

**I Breath You,**

**I Taste You,**

**I Can't Live Without You**

**I Just Can't Take Anymore**

**This Life Of Solitude**

**I Guess That I'm Out The Door**

**And Now I'm Done With You.**

**I Love You!**

**I Hate You!**

**I Can't Live Without You**

**I Breath You,**

**I Taste You,**

**I Can't Live Without You**

**I Just Can't Take Anymore**

**This Life Of Solitude**

**I Guess That I'm Out The Door**

**And Now I'm Done With You.**

**(Randy POV)**

Randy got about 2 hours away and turned back. He couldn't help but feel that something was wrong and it was hurting him and I mean literally hurting him. He got back to the hotel they were staying at and by this time the feeling had increased tenfold. He busted up the stairs like a bullet and proceeded to nearly bang the door down after he knocked and he got no answer. The door opened and what he found inside made his heart stop. Mike, his Mike was in the bed surrounded by red it was all on his arms, his neck, the cover, the bed, and with a stomach lurching start he realized it was blood.

Randy walked to the bed slowly, reached out, and touched the frozen skin of the man he loved, the man he would always love. He sat down and put the lifeless corpse of Michael Mizanin in his lap and rocked back and forth just cuddling the body trying to but warmth and in a strange way, life back into his lover.

**(Cody and John POV)**

After not hearing from Randy or Mike for a whole day Cody Rhoads who was a great friend of Randy's and John Morrison Mike's best friend went to see if they could find them. They started at the hotel room the shared to find that a do not disturb sign was on the door but still the door was slightly ajar. John pushed the door open gently after sharing a look with Cody that meant something was off. The sight that welcomed them was horrific.

**Always**

**Always**

**Always…**

Two days later Michael Mizanin and Randal Orton were laid to rest together under the big willow tree beside the bench in the park where their friends Cody and John first introduced them.

Cody Rhoads and John Morrison were never the same after seeing the site of their best friends that awaited them when they opened that door.

~_You decide what exactly they was but whatever it was both Randy and Mike were dead. Review please!~_


End file.
